Fireplace
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'est un congrès des régions, une attente et une réflexion intensive. C'est un feu de cheminée, un coup de poing et un hurlement. C'est un "je te veux" soufflé à l'oreille et un gémissement de plaisir. Petit lemon.


Voilà pour toi _**Petra-Orin**_, cet O.S. que je t'avais promis !

Présence de semi-lemon, pas assez pour un rating M selon moi mais je préfère quand même prévenir.

* * *

Francis n'aimait pas réfléchir. Non pas que ça ne lui était pas bénéfique parfois, mais réfléchir lui donnait toujours l'occasion de regretter, de cracher sur son passé à grands coups de "et si..." et de se donner des envies de suicide intempestif. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la réflexion puisque c'était toujours elle qui venait frapper à sa porte. Il se rappelait encore de la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir. Il en avait découlé qu'il était allé donner un coup de main à Mali en proie à des conflits internes et que deux français étaient morts. Rah, voilà que ça le reprenait. Il regrettait déjà.

Avec un froncement de sourcil rageur, il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées redoutables et fixa plus attentivement l'âtre de la cheminée en face de lui. Il avait pris place dans son fauteuil des heures auparavant, allumant sans y penser le feu dans la cheminée et depuis il n'avait pas quitté sa place. Son verre de vin, à peine tenu par la poigne amorphe de sa main, manquait de se renverser et il était trop proche du feu, se brûlant presque le visage. Mais peu lui importait. Il avait décidé de réfléchir. Et ça allait faire mal.

Pourtant, la journée avait presque bien commencé. Il avait assisté au congrès pour l'attribution des aides européennes aux régions. Ça avait faillit tourner en massacre, comme d'habitude. Depuis longtemps, la nation avait cessé de tenter de séparer ses régions lorsque l'envie -très courante- leur prenait de se taper dessus. Cette fois, le conflit avait opposé les jumeaux Languedoc et Roussillon avec Bourgogne. Francis avait arrêté d'essayer de suivre la dispute quand ça avait dérivé sur la comparaison de leurs accents respectifs.

- Vous vous croyez drôle avec vos paingue et vos demaingue ? avait craché Jeanne.

- Tu l'entends, magniague ? Elle piqueuh sa crise la nordique, pouffa André.

- Tu pourrais escamper ton cul de là, petiote ! ajouta Olivier.

- Petiote ? Quand t'auras fini de gumer, tu comprendras qu'avant que Grand Frère n'arrête ses conneries, j'étais la plus grande puissance de France !

- Parle français, on pige rien.

- J'vais t'en faire bouffer du français, qu'ça t'en ragassera dessus !

Francis avait laissé Alsace calmer Bourgogne et les quadruplés PACA s'occuper des jumeaux. Lui n'avait pas exactement la tête à s'occuper des différents entre ses régions. Le congrès européen était toujours l'occasion de revoir les nations voisines et lui n'attendait que l'arrivée d'Arthur. Parce que la France prenait malgré tout le temps de réfléchir quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et que c'était arrivé pas plus tard qu'à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Lorsque, échevelé, couvert de sang, de blessures et de bleus, à moitié mort et désespéré, il avait fait son grand retour.

Et qu'aux côtés d'un Alfred victorieux et d'un Mattew au sourire doux se tenait l'Empire Britannique dans toute sa splendeur, auréolé de bonheur et avec cette étincelle dans le regard, cette étincelle qui l'avait vidé des forces qui lui restaient. Il s'était laissé porter par ses amis jusque chez lui et les avaient laissé veiller sur son sommeil, ravalant sa fierté et son arrogance légendaire pour laisser place au jeune homme terrorisé qu'Allemagne avait fait de lui.

C'est au lendemain de son retour, épuisé dans son lit, qu'il avait recommencé à réfléchir, chose qu'il s'était interdite pendant sa détention par les forces de l'Axe. La joie qui avait envahie son cœur à la vue de Arthur n'avait pas de commune mesure avec celle de voir ses deux autres amis. Il y avait quelque chose d'autres. Et ça le faisait foutrement flipper, au diable le beau parlé.

Malgré tout, il avait réussit à garder le secret pendant presque un siècle. Mais maintenant, il pensait que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Alors, les yeux dans la cheminée, il cherchait des réponses à des questions qui ne se formulaient même pas. Angleterre, il l'avait attendu pendant tout le congrès, délaissant ses régions et oubliant son rôle. Mais il n'était pas venu. Et maintenant, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Versailles et que Marianne s'était endormie, il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'aborder l'anglais sans passer pour son éternel lui-même dragueur et farceur incapable de sérieux. Tout un programme qui le laissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce fut sûrement pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas dans le couloir et ne vit pas l'ombre s'étendre sur le carrelage à damier du séjour. Par contre, il sentit très distinctement le coup de poing qui vint s'écraser sur sa mâchoire et manqua le faire s'écrouler du fauteuil qui accueillait sa méditation.

La nation française se releva d'un bond, fixant les yeux ronds un anglais ébouriffés et rageur. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour une question, Arthur se jeta sur lui et le fit chuter au sol. Il gémit de douleur en sentant l'onde de choc dans son dos puis vit dans étoiles lorsque l'anglais enfonça son coude dans son ventre. Dépassé par la pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur son corps sans défenses, Francis ne se débattit pas, attendant simplement que cela passe et qu'il puisse avoir des explications.

Alors qu'un énième coup de poing frappait sa mâchoire, il avala un mélange de sang et de salive mais perturbé par les gesticulations d'Arthur, commença à s'étouffer. L'air ne parvint plus à ses poumons et il lâcha un râle pour tenter d'informer le britannique de ce qui lui arrivait. Arthur se stoppa immédiatement, ouvrant des yeux ronds à la vue du visage congestionné de sa Némésis qui virait lentement au bleu alors que sa respiration s'était définitivement bloquée.

L'anglais ne perdit pas de temps et le releva en position assise, appuyant le dos du français contre son torse. Puis il pressa ses mains sur son ventre et appuya de toutes ses forces, provoquant un haut-le-cœur chez Francis. Puis il lui mit une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit tousser violemment. Voyant que ses méthodes faisaient trop lentement effet, il rallongea le blond et, le maintenant cloué au sol d'un bras, lui boucha le nez et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, soufflant fortement.

Immédiatement, Francis fut secoué d'un soubresaut et il prit une grande inspiration, volant l'air des poumons du britannique. Arthur se détacha en s'essuyant la bouche et regardant l'autre blond tenter désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Bon, ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme qu'il manque de mourir, mais on ferait avec.

- Oye, froggy, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? I was waiting for you !

- Faux, JE t'attendais.

- Are you fucking kidding me ? Tu m'avais promis que tu passerais me voir !

- Écoute mon lapin, tu devais venir au congrès et tu n'étais pas là. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te saute dessus pour te rouer de coups, brute épaisse !

- I'm not your bloody _rabbit_, you damn bastard.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu pourrais t'excuser, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as faillit me tuer !

- Pas une grande perte, c'est certain, souffla Angleterre en se relevant.

Par ce geste, il manqua le regard blessé de Francis qui grimaça légèrement. C'était toujours comme ça avec Arthur, il blessait sans s'en rendre compte, et Francis devait ramasser seul les morceaux de son cœur rapiécé par l'anglais. La nation se releva et épousseta son uniforme impeccable avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans la cheminée, tentant d'oublier la présence troublante de Arthur derrière lui. L'anglais vint bientôt s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste à côté du sien, fixant ses yeux trop verts sur le visage d'albâtre du français.

Il y avait eut un malentendu, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas partir. Il rêvait trop d'embêter son rival et avait attendu toute l'après-midi pour rien. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi Francis répondait si peu à sa présence qui ne manquait habituellement pas de le mener à des extrémités comportementales regrettables. Comme lui faire des câlins par exemple. Holy shit, quelle horreur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Arthur, réellement ? La voix de Francis était las et cela surprit Arthur.

- Mais je suis venu te voir, froggy.

-Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon ennemi juré, je devais voir si quelqu'un ne t'avais pas tué à ma place !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais, je viens de-

- Pourquoi je suis toujours ton ennemi, hein ? Pourquoi je suis celui à qui tu mets des coups ?

France s'était relevé brusquement, faisant vaciller le fauteuil. Il s'était planté devant Angleterre, lui cachant à demi les flammes qui paraient le visage de l'autre nation de reflets mordorés et rouges. Il avait l'air quasi divin, avec cette aura de souffrance et de charisme qui émanait de lui.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas être juste le mec avec qui tu discutes, parce que tu aurais envie ? Je n'en peux plus, tu le conçois, ça ? J'en ai marre, je veux que tu fasses _attention_ à moi !

- Que... Francis ?

- Je veux ton attention, je veux tes yeux sur moi et ton esprit tourné vers le mien, je veux tes mains sur mes hanches et ta bouche sur la mienne, je veux que tu me veuille ! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT ?

Arthur s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, pas une respiration. Et alors il remarqua les traits tirés du français, les marques de souffrance, les anciennes cicatrices de la dernière guerre, les cernes et les yeux trop vieux pour un être aussi exceptionnel. Il vit les larmes qui refusaient de couler et les hurlements déchirants contenus derrière ces iris bleus. Arthur se releva doucement, se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant France qui le contemplait, le souffle court et l'air de vouloir mourir cent fois.

Et doucement, il planta son regard vert dans celui de son rival de toujours. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, refusant de remarquer la paralysie qui avait figé les membres de Francis. Et tout aussi calmement, il murmura à son oreille :

_Je te veux._

Puis il se recula légèrement, frôlant la joue mal rasée du bout de son nez, savourant le tressaillement qui agita Francis et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, le plus âgé réagit et se pencha en avant, permettant à Arthur de se reposer sur ses pieds avant de lui saisir la taille également et d'approfondir le baiser, caressant sa langue en un ballet doux et sensuel. Il se détacha une première fois avant que Arthur ne le happe de nouveau dans un baiser plus féroce, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et le faisant gémir.

_Je te veux._

Francis poussa de son corps l'anglais à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et il s'agenouilla devant lui, sans se détacher de sa bouche, léchant le pourtour de ses lèvres avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire et de descendre dans son cou, mordillant et suçant pour le faire gémir. Il arriva bientôt au col de sa chemise et entreprit de la déboutonner alors que Arthur avait instinctivement glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux et écarté les cuisses, permettant au plus âgé de se presser contre son corps.

_Je te veux._

Francis repoussa au loin la veste d'uniforme et la chemise de son futur amant, descendit le long de son cou en léchant sa peau et en déposant des baisers papillons jusqu'à son téton dressé par le plaisir. Il le mordilla délicieusement, caressant l'autre de la pulpe de ses doigts alors qu'Arthur poussait un long gémissement de pur plaisir. Il abandonna son téton pour descendre sur ses abdos, dessinant leurs contours de sa langue avant de chatouiller son nombril et de se perdre dans le duvet blond qui se cachait ensuite dans le pantalon de son amant.

_Je te veux._

Arthur se redressa immédiatement en sentant la langue de Francis sur son ventre et le repoussa en arrière, l'allongeant sur le tapis doux devant la cheminée. À califourchon sur lui, il entreprit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son boxer puisque Francis retourna leurs positions d'un coup de hanche sans lui laisser le temps de retirer son dernier sous-vêtement. Il défit de ses doigts habiles le bouton du pantalon de toile de l'anglais et le lui retira avant de le jeter au loin, bientôt suivit de son caleçon, révélant son membre dressé.

_Je te veux._

Francis adressa un sourire mutin à Arthur qui ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, sentant la bouche humide et chaude se refermer sur son sexe et entamer de lents va-et-viens, léchant et mordillant le bout de son gland, la pulpe de ses doigts frôlant ses bourses en un mouvement sensuel. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, lui appliquant un rythme qui lui fit bientôt pousser des petits cris de jouissance.

_Je te veux._

_Je te veux._

_Je te veux._

Et quand quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard les deux amants poussèrent un cri de plaisir, soufflant dans un murmure rauque leurs noms et se perdant dans l'orgasme, jamais la signification de ces mots ne leur parut plus claire. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis. Ils n'avaient pas d'explications, pas de longs discours, pas de promesses ni de mots doux soufflés à mi-voix. Rien qu'une affirmation. _Je te veux. I want you._

Près d'eux, le feu de cheminée ronronna doucement dans l'âtre rougeoyante.

* * *

Bon. J'aimerais qu'on salut l'effort. C'est le premier lemon que j'écris depuis plus de quatre ans, puisque j'en suis sérieusement dégoûtée. C'est exceptionnel et ça ne se reproduira plus, ça a été assez dur comme ça, s'ilvousplaîtmerci. J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié à la hauteur du travail psychologique que ça m'a demandé.

Sinon, franchement, j'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire du coup j'ai procrastiné comme une niaise sur le fandom pour trouver des idées et j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé des sacrés perles !

Pour le conflit Bourgogne/Languedoc-Roussillon, il faut savoir que je suis une bourguignonne vivant en Languedoc-Roussillon. Je vous dis pas le choc des cultures. Et cette conversation m'est déjà arrivé des dizaines de fois. N'est-ce pas **Petra** ? N'est-ce pas** Momiji** si tu passes par là ?

Bref. Reviews :3 ?

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
